


无名怪物

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 幼年伊万做了一个很刺激的梦。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	无名怪物

伊万早已见过基尔伯特，在他们相遇的更远之前。

他听闻了那个小骑士的种种事迹，这并不是一件十分艰难的事情，即使是在信息传播如此缓慢的年代，他实在是过于勇猛与耀眼，就连这偏远的地区也早就传遍开来。他还见过对方的画像，来源他已经不再记得，但能清楚地记着基尔伯特的面貌，与自己不相上下的年龄，稚嫩的脸上满是得意的神色，颇有点像伊万一直渴望的太阳，光芒万丈。于是那天在见过基尔伯特的画像之后他便一直想着远在另一端的小骑士，伊万在日记里涂了几笔，多数却不成画，他恼怒地撕了纸扔到炉火里去，当晚便发了烧。

烧来得凶猛，姐姐让伊万很早去睡，他卧在床上反复翻身很难入睡，冰水浸过的毛巾也无法降下分毫的热度。后来他在姐姐哼唱的安眠曲中勉强平静了些，渐渐姐姐的声音便听不到了，随之而来的是轻关门的声响。在安静的环境中他能闻到一股淡淡的清香，他在病中并不能完全分辨出那种味道来，但那味道的确能给他带来莫名的安心。伊万的呼吸不再那么急促了，胸腔中也不怎么浑浊，他睁开眼，看到床边趴着一个陌生的人，与自己年龄相仿，一头白色头发十分惹人注目。伊万下意识去抬手揉揉对方的头顶，小孩抬起头来，那便是基尔伯特，伊万见过他的，在画像之中，于是他惊呼起来，却被小骑士捂了嘴。基尔伯特示意他要保持安静，伊万就不说话了，眨着眼睛看他接下去要干什么，从他的身上源源不断散开刚刚自己闻到的那股香味，基尔伯特则是想起什么似的在怀里掏着东西。他找了半天，最后翻出几朵皱巴巴的花来，湛蓝色，生着多簇的花瓣，基尔伯特捋了捋那几朵娇小的花然后插到伊万床头的花瓶当中。伊万认得那些，是矢车菊，他姐姐教他认过花，他扭头想再去看那些小花，却被基尔伯特拉着从床上起来，来不及等他穿好外衣与鞋袜就将他拉出房去。

还并不是冬日的样子，伊万明明记得现在应该是一月，不该是这样青草铺满山坡的样子，但基尔伯特拽着他的手沿着河流跑，伊万踉踉跄跄地跟着，大声喊着基尔伯特，说自己仍在生病当中，可前方的基尔伯特并不理睬他，他只是低头躲过快要打上他头顶的低矮树枝，翻过茂密的灌木丛，而河流中盛满鲜花，像是河水女神捧上的礼物。伊万也只能跟着他的脚步，不敢停下来，却又感受到异常的热度正从自己的体内迅速褪去，他的步子轻快起来，迈出的距离也更大了些，而当伊万抬头的时候惊讶的发现前方的基尔伯特已然褪去了孩童的模样，他长大了些，倒像个人类少年。伊万再一眨眼，基尔伯特便停了下来，他转过头来等自己，脱去孩童的稚嫩与圆润之后他的轮廓渐显，一点英气又混着少年的青涩，微微歪着头喘气，由于奔跑而红了脸，头发也凌乱着，被风吹得飘起一些，传到伊万的眼中，便成了一只伸手可得的雏鸟。伊万又低头看自己，倒也同基尔伯特一样发育了，不再是他厌恶的童年模样，倒比基尔伯特还高出一些。他走到基尔伯特身边，从湖边折了一小朵花，嘴上说是给对方的回礼，却被基尔伯特的笑容刺了眼，偷偷脸红了起来。伊万觉得基尔伯特真是好看，与他见过的其他人都不一样，他们都是微弱的烛火，只会在夜晚跳动，而基尔伯特，他便真的像太阳一样，拂去了他心中覆着的厚厚白雪。

伊万把花插在基尔伯特的发边，其实这是一件十分唐突的动作，少年骑士被他的举动吓了一跳，往后倒退了一步，却因重心不稳而摇晃起来，伊万伸手一捞扶住了他，而此刻他们之间的氛围反倒微妙起来。基尔伯特像是手臂突然没了力气一般，他忘记了能快速推开伊万，而伊万也愣在那里，他揽着基尔伯特的腰，就像是在抱着他贴近自己。他们不知道该说点什么来缓解气氛，伊万想要开口，但是舌头却不受自己控制，基尔伯特别过脸，他脸上仿佛滴了血一样，伊万甚至都能听到彼此心跳的声音，直到此时他才慌乱地放开对方，急促地道起谦来。基尔伯特用手拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，断续地说了原谅他的话语，伊万却没放心思在这上面，他只看见基尔伯特细长的手指掠过耳侧，扶了下那朵娇嫩的花，侧脸美好地就像画里描绘的那些神像。

他们沿着河岸慢慢走着，基尔伯特折了野花编花环，他低头忙着手上的事，不去管自己要走到哪里去，像是在和伊万赌气，又像是生着自己的气。于是他们又长大了一些，已经是青年了，衣服又是另外一种样子，伊万这才知道这只是在梦中，他只是睡在冰冷的床上，生了病，胡思乱想罢了。他伸手拉了拉基尔伯特的手，可那又是这么真实，他的手中有一层薄茧，是常年握剑的影子，体温偏低一些，也比伊万自己的手要小上一些，伊万出了手汗，也不敢用力去握，那就是轻盈的空气和花香，置于他的手上，沾上一点伊万的体液，便是伊万玷污了他的圣子。基尔伯特将完成了的花环攥在手中，藤曼刺到他的掌心，在过了几分钟之后他才踮脚来给伊万戴上。他说这是刚刚的回礼，却又把头扭了过去，伊万就捉了他的手，在手背轻落下一个吻，这又让基尔伯特害羞起来，他甩开伊万往前快走了几步，见对方不跟上却停了下来，背着手，直等伊万上前牵住他。

他们在雨夜中进了那荒郊的修道院，正殿的穹顶已然垮塌，伊万跨过断掉的房梁，再做了个邀请的姿势，他对基尔伯特笑着，示意他搭上自己的手，依旧被对方无视，基尔伯特故意从他面前快步走过，往幸存的受难十字架去了。他们便淋了雨，吻到了一起，是基尔伯特先行动的，他们正站定在神像面前，沉默不语，接着他就轻轻用小指勾了勾伊万的，待伊万侧过头的时候他就凑近了，嘴唇贴到伊万唇边。这是伊万第一次接触接吻之事，也是基尔伯特第一次，两个人来回琢磨了半天才尝试了一点，他们分开，在对望了几秒之后又亲热起来，这次是伊万主动，他用舌头轻轻试探着，得到了热烈的回应，却又紧张得咬破了基尔伯特的唇瓣。他慌张道歉，说话磕磕绊绊，基尔伯特被逗笑了，摆手说没事，唇破了流出血，像朵开在嘴边的玫瑰。伊万伸舌尖舔了一下那朵花，被雨水将血腥味冲刷淡了，他却吃在嘴里甘甜万分，他们第三次融合在一起，这次就再没有任何障碍。伊万哆嗦着解开基尔伯特的衣领，被他握住手渡过来勇气，基尔伯特引导着他脱下外衣，再是里衬，他们贴到了十字架下方，抵在父的脚尖。他凑过去亲吻基尔伯特，于是他再也记不起自己的名字来，他只想着基尔伯特，只要基尔伯特，他就只要他一人。他们开拓着整个世界，粗暴又怯懦，雨花打在他们的身上，合着汗水一起流到脚下，滴成一条河流，滋养石板缝里的青苔。基尔伯特咬住他的肩膀，伊万抬眼看，那眼睛周围红了一圈，泪水蓄在眼眶里，却倔着绝不落下一滴，他亲吻基尔伯特泡得发亮的眼睛，将那些眼泪抿进嘴中。

而后基尔伯特便死在他的怀里，闭上了他如同红宝石的眼睛，他刚还喊着伊万的名字，说自己不想离开这里，那些眼泪还是落了下来，伊万伸手去接，珍珠打在掌心又滚落进微小的缝隙之中。然后他就死去了，含着伊万赠予他的花与种子，扇动了一下睫毛，死去了。

伊万睁开眼，他好像退了烧，转头去看见到姐姐正趴在自己床边，窗边插着的向日葵已经枯萎多日。他挣扎着掀开被子，姐姐就醒了过来，抬手扶着他下床。伊万拿过自己的日记本，翻到唯一画了完整的小骑士的那页，他摸过自己画的粗糙小画，下笔时刻出的印痕扎到了他的手心。然后他将那本子合上放回桌子，穿好外衣和鞋袜，同姐姐一道出了门。

基尔伯特我绝对不会再让你死去，这是伊万在未来正式见到基尔伯特之后对自己所说的一句呓语。


End file.
